


Morning Star Rising

by LizzieSlytherHeart_OfHouseTargaryen



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dumbledore is Gandalf, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieSlytherHeart_OfHouseTargaryen/pseuds/LizzieSlytherHeart_OfHouseTargaryen
Summary: Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, betrayed by Ron, Hermione looses all faith in her future on Earth. When given a new chance at a new life, she seizes it. The transition leads to secrets being uncovered, childhood friends reunited, and the difference to the war.(First several chapters posted on FFn, being continued on both platforms. This is the revised edition)





	1. Chapter 1

People who are going to survive for this story: Sirius, Remus, George, Dumbledore,

 

Hermione PoV

 

The war is over and I don't know what I'm going to do. Ever since my first year, it has always been "Protect Harry" or "Defeat Voldemort." Now Harry is safe and Voldemort is dead. I thought Ron and I had something, something real. But I caught him snogging Lavender Brown. Where do I fit in? I kicked a stray rock that had been knocked onto the path to her parents' house. It would be very tense when I returned their memories. They won't see why I sent them off. How could they? They had only seen the headlines before Voldemort had actually taken over. Random massacres that had made the muggle papers. Not that they could ever have been told the real dangers of the wizarding world. They lived in a world where seventeen was barely old enough to drive. How would they react to their little miracle facing soul eating wraiths at the age of 13?

 

 

As I rounded the corner, my heart vacated my chest for a new position in my throat. Screams rose from the house, known to me as my own name was. How could I forget the sound Mum made when I went to close to the edge of a cliff, or when I flew into the air glowing as accidental magic took over our living room? With my wand gripped firmly I faced the deatheaters occupying the hall. The first three disapparated instantly upon seeing me, leaving one in their wake. Bellatrix cackled darkly. Ready for a fight, we circled for a time.

 

"If it isn't the most precious mudblood of her age? Is this your house? I didn't know of course." Anxiety crept past my defenses, as hard as I fought it. My eyes drifted to the floor. A pair of bodies lay bled out upon the Persian rug. Suddenly there was no anxiety, no fear. The hate Harry had warned me about was staring me in the face.

 

"Mum. Dad." I raised my wand higher, the tip beginning to glow. The fire I had tried to settle on the way swiftly returned. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hm?" Bellatrix's face scrunched up, as if she had never been questioned in this way.

"First, you torture me, carve some filthy word into my skin, and now you come to my house, where I was raised to be a fighter, and try to tear me down? Harry was right. You are the weak ones." I said no words, but I still knew the tone of the light pouring from my wand. Bellatrix's body slumped to the floor, finally dead. I raised my arms, bringing my elbow down against her body, pounding her sides as it struck me. The only people I'd ever known to call mum and dad were dead. Now I had never known who my birth parents were. but according to the adoption agency, I was found on the doorstep. There was no note, just a necklace that never left my neck since that day. I was seven, with no memories. My back fell to the wall, where I staid.

 

 

3rd PoV (Three hours later, just after nightfall)

 

Winky popped into the Granger's home. She'd noticed Miss Hermione's disappearance and searched immediately. Nothing prepared her for the broken, sobbing mess of a girl with her parent's blood on her hands.

 

"I is sorry Miss. I is knowing yous isn't happy here." Taking a nearby handkerchief, the floppy eared elf wiped at the tears before going to the kitchen to make a soothing pot of tea. She looked at the stars through the curtains.

 

"Heavenly lights, pure in past, help our Miss Hermione, give her happiness at last." The prayer was to the High Elves. Every House Elf knew the stories. Wise, tall, regal elves who lived in another land. Hermione deserved better than the mean red headed boy. Winky prayed that the High Elves would guide Miss Hermione.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Past midnight, Winky had put Hermione to bed and cleaned the room. Not her first bloodstains after all. Eventually Hermione had managed to mumble two things:

 

"Thank you Winky." And "Don't tell anyone. Just let me escape for a while." Winky would honor the girl she'd grown to care about. Only years of service served her from dropping the tea tray when she moved to the living room once more.

 

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Winky gaped. Last she'd seen him he'd been dead.

 

"You would know me as that, little one. In other worlds, I am known as Gandalf. You'll find I am here to speak with an old friend. Is Miss Granger here?" Gandalf-Dumbledore settled himself into a chair.

 

"She is Sir. Please, be gentle, she is sleeping." Winky rubbed her hands together, sliding back up the stairs. She shook Hermione's shoulder. Brown hair fell away. "I is sorry Miss, but it is important. The good Headmaster is alive and here. He wishes to see you."

 

True to expectations, Hermione had been shocked when her once-dead-but-apparently-not-so-dead-professor arrived in her home. After a few minutes and another cup of Winky's excellent tea, they were seated in chairs. He told his tale, hopeful that she would understand.

 

"So when you died, you really went to another world, Middle Earth?"

 

"Yes. Over the years I have traveled between the two worlds, but Middle Earth is where I was born, where my family dwelt for eons. This past year I knew my time here was done. Grave things were brewing in my home and I could no longer go back and forth. So I ensured Harry was as prepared as I could get him, and asked Severus to make sure the Malfoy boy did not become a killer. The time had come for me to remain as I was."

 

"And why are you here now? Why here exactly?" Gandalf held his hands apart.

 

"Because, my dear, of you. You have deep fire within you that few here have ever had. It frees you from the binding of any one world. Those with this fire who never leave this world often do great things. Some become famed for their exploits, while others work from the sidelines and merely seem to get brushed aside when the dust clears. But unlike them, you have a true friend who informed a dear friend of mine, Lord Elrond, of your plight. Elrond is a High Elf, and very powerful. He heard you, Winky." Winky's ears shook.

 

"Me?" Gandalf nodded, smiling warmly.

 

"Quite so. I was with him when she prayed to the High Elves for you to find happiness. So, in the aftermath of the victory against Voldemort, I am here with a choice. You may remain in this world, in all that you have known, until the end of your days. Accept the greatness that the magic would have for you here. Alternatively,  you may return with me to Middle Earth, a new world with many opportunities for a brave woman like yourself. Of course, some of the men are rather what you might call old fashioned in their thinking. You may have to prove to them that a female is just as, if not more, dangerous than a man." Hermione looked at her lap. She was not happy here. She had no place. In a new home, she could make a place for herself.

 

"Will I still have my magic?"

 

"Increased threefold, as my experience has shown."

 

"Then I wish to go. But I must write a few letters. I will not speak to them, but I have a few things to say."

 

"Very well." She broke a number of quills as she tried her hardest to get through what must be said.

 

"Winky!" The elf popped next to her. "Do you think you could deliver these tomorrow?"

 

"Of course, Miss Hermione. Take this." She handed Hermione a small mirror.

 

"What is it?"

 

"This will let you speak to the person who has the other mirror. It should even work from Middle Earth. This way, if you ever want to know how one of you's friends is being, just ask Winky, Miss."

 

"Thank you Winky You have been a great help. Sirius gave one of these to Harry once."

 

"I is hoping you is happy there. The stories of the High Elves is being great and wonderful."

 

"I'm sure." She packed a few books, photos, and things she might need. Her wand was in the harness she'd made on the journey for horcruxes.

 

 

"Are you ready, dear one?" Gandalf asked.

 

"As I'll ever be." With a wave of his wooden staff, a great vortex opened. As she stepped through it, Hermione said good bye to her old world, excited to leave it all behind her for something new.

 

* * *

 

 

Light danced across deepening skies as Hermione and Gandalf entered Rivendell. Four elves awaited them. There were two younger men, both fair skinned with dark hair. A young woman with the same hair and green eyes stood just behind the leading male. His eyes seemed haunted, like so many of the teachers at Hogwarts. They spoke of terror and war past and present. But there was also a light there, one that showed truth and guidance, as if this man knew of happier times yet to come. Hermione hoped he was right.

 

"Hermione, my dear, this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, his daughter Arwen, and his sons Elrohir and Elladan. My friends, this is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and perhaps to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts." Hermione blushed, kneeling to the Elven lord. His hands reached low, taking her hands in his own.

 

"Le nathlam hi." Elrond pulled her to her feet. Some instinct drove her to repeat the phrase. He changed to the common tongue. "Arwen, please take her and make her comfortable." Arwen walked forward. Hermione felt the grace in her.

 

"Please come with me. You must be tired. Gandalf has told us some of what you have been through in your war." They walked though graceful arches and glittering halls until they arrived in a beautiful room. The walls were stories high, golden marble struck by a hundred colors. Silk wrapped around columns supporting the exquisite ceiling. Arwen ran hot water into a bath.

 

"Refresh yourself, and I will help you dress. The gowns here can be exhausting to one unaccustomed." Hermione stumbled through the motions, washing her parent's blood from her hands, and letting the warm water wash away the pain for a short while.

 

She wrapped herself in a robe that Arwen had left for her. The raven haired woman was waiting in the room next door.

 

"Do you have a color preference?"

 

"Nothing to extravagant, please, it should not be wasted on me." Arwen made a low tsk sound, to quiet for Hermione to hear. What has been done to this young woman? As Hermione removed her robe to place on her undergarments, Arwen's mind froze, eyes catching both the pale mark on her shoulder and the small jewel on her neck.

 

"That necklace, where did you get it?"

 

"I have always had it, since I was left on a doorstep as a child." Arwen's thoughts first asked how a child would come to be abandoned thusly, then to other matters. Absently, she helped the girl into a nightgown so she could rest.

 

"I will aid you in the morning. Sleep well, for you are safe here."

 

 

* * *

 

[In the council hall]

 

"Ada!" Arwen hurried to her father's side. "It is amazing, and I do not know how it is true, but something glorious may have happened!" Elrond's eyebrow rose at his daughter's excitement. He set down the scroll he had been reading.

 

"What is it my child?"

 

"Hermione has a pale mark on her right shoulder, bird. A dove. And she has a blue stone wrapped in what appears to be mithril." Shock and amazement spread across the Elf Lord's face.

 

"Are you sure it is her?" His voice broke for the first time in centuries. "Our Taurauthiel?"

 

"I do not know what else it could be. She has both the mark and the jewel. If it is her, Ada, then what do we do?"

 

"We tell her everything we can and hope she will grow to accept us. It has been so long, I had given up hope. I find myself refreshed." Elrond stepped down from the dais and raised his arms. "By the grace of the Valar, have we been blessed so?" Gandalf lowered his pipe curiously.

 

"I am afraid I am unaware of what you are speaking of. Am I overstepping my grounds to inquire?"

 

"Not at all, old friend. Arwen once had a twin sister, who we named Taurauthiel." Elrond pulled a small painting of two twin girls from his papers. "She was a beautiful girl. As Arwen bore the grace of the Evenstar, Taurauthiel had a role in conjunction: the Elarinya, Morning Star. The Evenstar is a healer, capable of great magic in the art. The Morning Star is destined to be a great warrior, a guardian of the Elven People. She was stolen from us when she was but a child. You never met her, as you were in the Other World. The elves have mourned the loss of the Morning Star for eight centuries now. If your Hermione is her, then I may have my daughter back." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Gandalf considered everything he had seen from Miss Granger.

 

"Hermione was always a brilliant girl, with a mind that would astound most and a maturity that astounded all. She never gave up on anything she set her mind to, and fought with a burning passion for those she loved. The Chosen One of that world would have died a few times over, I will admit. The magnitude and development of her power was immense. She mastered spells far beyond the level of her peers. And with the time transition from their world to ours, it is possible that she is indeed your daughter." Elrohir and Elladan were completely shaken by the news. They were only a small measure older than the girls, and had been very close to both of their sisters.

 

"I remember when she was only a couple months old, she would wake in the night and not sleep once more until I came in to tell her a story. Other than her nightly habit, she was the most well behaved child ever I'd met." Till she grew up mischievous that was.

 

"She is sleeping now, we will let her be. In the morning, we will see." Elrond simply walked away from the group. He remembered a confusing message that Galadriel had said to him fifty years ago. Vanwa Randiriel yeva bar rato. Lost Wanderer will be home soon. Perhaps this was the meaning, for he could discern nothing at the time.

 

* * *

 

[In the morning]

 

Hermione opened her eyes to the sun rippling through her chamber. Arwen entered soon after. She chose a dress that had open shoulders, showing the dove.

 

"Good morning Hermione. Did you rest?" Hermione shook her head.

 

"For me, the war is still far too near. Good morning, Lady Arwen."

 

"Please, just Arwen." Something flitted at the edge of Hermione's mind.

 

"Arwen, last night, when you left, you seemed on edge. I hope I'm not pushing my boundaries here." Hermione asked.

 

"Not at all, Hermione. Truthfully, I was. There is a chance that something glorious has happened, but it is not my place to tell the tale. Please, let me help you dress and we will speak to my father." Arwen pulled back some strands of hair, braiding them together. The walk to the hall gave her the time to prepare.

 

"Hello, Hermione." Elrond, his sons, and Gandalf were sat at the table when the women arrived. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"I will in time. Thank you my lord. Arwen said you had something to tell me?" Elladan and Elrohir rose to pull out her chair. Hermione smiled in return.

 

"Indeed, please, have a drink." Hermione took a few sips of the water to collect herself. "Just over eight hundred years ago, my wife had a child, Taurauthiel. She was Arwen's twin sister, and our beloved daughter. All who met her were entranced by her beauty. When she was only a child, some seven human years, she was taken from us, without a trace. We searched for eons. Nothing ever came up. It was a heavy blow to our race. I must ask my dear, how long have you had that pendant?" His eyes were glued to it. Arwen must be right.

 

"Since the day I was found." Hermione pulled the stone high enough that she could look at it. Elrond's forehead creased.

 

"Found?" Hermione began to explain.

 

"I was found outside an orphanage," at his confusion she continued. "A place for children who have been abandoned or their parents have died. I was left there. My parents, or Dan and Emma Granger, adopted me, took me in. They raised me. The orphanage said that the necklace was the only thing I had with me when they saw me. This is one thing I've never taken off. Why?"

 

"My wife and I gave one exactly like it to our daughter. Arwen tells me you also have a mark upon your shoulder. May we see it?" She pulled down her sleeve slightly. Elrond's face was completely white by now. Meanwhile, Hermione's own thoughts shot back to the familiar feeling of safety she'd felt when she met Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, the recognition. Did she dare hope?

 

"My beloved daughter, could it really be you?" First one tear fell down his cheek, then another, as he stood, walking towards her. It was true. "It is you." Hermione felt herself wrapped in Elrond's tight embrace, which she returned.

 

"Father." They were joined by Hermione's siblings. After a moment, they stepped back.

 

"My daughter, I believe that there is a charm on you to hide your appearance, may I remove it?" Elrond asked.

 

"Please do."

"It is Elven magic. I find that I am angered by the thought of one of our own taking you from us." His hands touched her head, overlapped. A feeling of spring water swept over her. It was like being under a waterfall. When she looked in the mirror next, she gasped. Her light brown, wild hair had gotten significantly darker and grown wavy. Her brown eyes were light green, and her rounded ears were sharp. She was a few inches taller, and curvier. It felt right, in a way she hadn't felt in her own body. She also felt a tug in her brain, like memories. Memories of this place, of her sister, her brothers, her father.

 

"Let it be spread throughout the Elven lands that Taurauthiel, the Morning Star, has returned!" Elrond said joyously.

 

"Ada, I must remind you that Thranduil and his company are nearly here." Elrohir said.

 

"Of course, they will be the first to know. Say nothing until this reunion comes to pass." Hermione was overwhelmed with the feelings of love she was getting from them all. She was also overwhelmed. She also realized that she could distinctly feel their feelings. They seemed to know she was still adjusting, but they still ensured that she knew they were there for her.

 

"Who is Thranduil?" Again, that pull.

 

"He is the Lord of Murkwood, one of the Elven Realm. You probably won't remember him, but his son Legolas used to play with you. He's only a year older than you." Elladan smiled. He had missed his sister. And it was definitely her. He wondered how long it would take for her to remember her pranking ways.

 

"I see."

 

"Thranduil was one of those who looked for you the hardest. You and Legolas were the only ones he really seemed to care for after a time. You made him happy. At our age it is hard to feel true joy."

 

"He sounds like a great man."

 

It was a while later when Arwen and Taurauthiel were standing behind their brothers and father. A group of elves, all male, arrived on horseback. At the forefront rode a tall man with deep blue eyes and long blond hair. A woodland crown rested upon his head. Behind him stood a second man who was obviously his son. They shared the same hair and eyes, but this one's held a more youthful light. Elrond greeted the one who must be Thranduil.

 

"Mae g'ovannen. Thraduil."

 

"Mae g'ovannen, Elrond."

 

"I bear wonderful tidings this day."

 

"Indeed?" Thranduil's gaze swept across the land, landing on Taurauthiel. "Who is this?" His eyes told him something that could not be.

 

"This is my good news. Old friend, Taurauthiel has found her way home." Thranduil's eyes went wide.

 

"Truly, it is her?"

 

"It truly is. Taurauthiel, come my daughter." She went to his side slowly, head raised high.

 

"Mae g'ovannen, dear one. You have your mother's hair, but your father's face." I nodded, but my gaze was drawn to the son, Legolas.

 

"I remember you." Shock fell upon his face. Involuntarily, he took a step forward.

 

"Taurauthiel?" He smiled, and more images danced behind her eyes.

 

"Yes. I remember now. You would visit with your father when we were children. Am I right?"

 

"Yes. It's been nearly a thousand years, but I remember as well. It is a joyous day that you have returned to us."

 

"Your father and I have some business to discuss, but I am sure you two would like some time to catch up."

 

"Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Taurauthiel, Legolas, you may visit while Thranduil and I talk." The younger elves nodded politely, taking their leave.

 

 

[in another room of the palace] [Taurauthiel PoV]

 

"So where have you been?" Legolas sat down on the stone bench. Hermione began to explain her history.

 

"It may have been eight hundred years here, but it has only been eleven for me. Time moves differently in this world. When I was eleven I was accepted to a school for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. Gandalf, or Albus Dumbledore as we knew him then, was the headmaster. I met Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Harry was famous for defeating a dark wizard as a baby. Voldemort. In this method of magic there is a curse called the killing curse. No one has ever survived it.  But when the Dark Lord came after Harry, the spell bounced off killing him rather than Harry. Unfortunately, his parents were killed in the attack. Ron had several siblings and was the youngest son. It was only after they saved me from a troll that we became friends." She laughed.

 

"A troll? What on earth was a troll doing in a school?" Elladan asked.

 

"The Dark lord, Voldemort, was trying to return. He was controlling a teacher named Quirrel. Quirrel let the troll in. Over the years we faced more of Voldemort's attempts to resurrect himself. In our fourth year, he succeeded. But almost no one believed Harry when he told people. They didn't want to believe that the darkest evil to ever walk our world had once more come to plague them. It took another year to convince people, and the third Great War began. That war only ended what would have been yesterday in that world. There were reasons I left. Ron and I had been edging towards a relationship for some time and I thought we had a chance. But after the battle I caught him with another woman. I returned home, clueless about what I would do with my life now. That was when I found my adoptive parents dead and one deatheater-servant of Voldemort- in my house. I killed her in vengeance for what she did to them, and to me. I would not let her take another breath. That night Gandalf arrived and asked if I wanted to leave Earth and come here. When I arrived, it was discovered that I was Taurauthiel, but with a hidden appearance and masked memories. Both charms broke this morning, and here I am." Pride was written across my brothers' faces.

 

"You went through so much, little sister. I do not know how you have remained so pure and strong. But I am proud of it nonetheless."

 

"Thank you, Elrohir, though I am not so pure as I was. The spell I used will leave its mark on me." Arwen pulled me to her. The women embraced for a moment before Legolas spoke.

 

"You said that you killed the deatheater partially for what she did to you. What did you mean?" I sighed.

 

"This is one of the darker times in my war. It was only a few months ago. Harry, Ron, and I had gone on a journey to gather things to kill Voldemort. We were caught by deatheaters. The woman I killed, Bellatrix Lestrange, is probably the most insane one of all. She tortured me for hours, interrogating me, mocking me, just for fun. Eventually she took a cursed knife and carved into my skin." My sleeves were rolled until the whole word was visible. MUDBLOOD.

 

"What does it mean?" asked Elladan.

 

"The word mudblood means dirty-blood. It is an insult used for someone who has non-magical parents. That was the main part of the war for many on the Dark Lord's side. Voldemort was known as a blood purist. He believed only those with magical heritage deserved magic, and set out to kill, torture, enslave, and exterminate muggles (non-magical) and muggle-born children. Being the best friend of Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived, I was basically the greatest prize. Bellatrix took special care into making sure I was broken. Fortunately, she failed. We escaped. But the scar is cursed, and is not likely to fade." My voice was faint now, memories playing behind my eyes.

 

"I almost wish you had spared her." Said Elrohir.

 

"Why?"

 

"So I could have killed her myself."

 

"She died instantly. No pain, no gloating, nothing. I just killed her and left her corpse on the floor."

 

"Do not fight against yourself over this. It is pointless. She tried to kill you, and she deserved what she got. Never forget that." Arwen gazed deeply into her sister's eyes.

 

"I know, Arwen. But still, I killed. Seven years fighting and I never directly killed someone. Certainly, my actions have led to their deaths, but, I've never killed them myself. It feels strange." Legolas spoke up.

 

"I've had to kill many times in defense of our people, our lands. It's the moments after the battle when you think of who you were as a child. Laughter, happiness, innocence. Then you remember your first kill. Sometimes you can't recognize yourself at first. But then you see the people you were fighting for, and you see that you haven't changed much. You've only grown. Killing to protect lives is still killing, but how many people would this woman have killed if she were alive?"

 

"Indefinite. As many as she could point her wand at."

 

"There you go." He looked at me.

 

"Maybe you're right." My eyes caught his for a moment. Snickering from my brothers broke the moment. "What?"

 

"Nothing. It's just that-" Elladan began.

 

"You and Legolas apparently haven' changed much over the years. Same attitude."

 

"Same way of communicating."

 

"Same connection."

 

"Same everything."

 

"Stop it guys." Arwen nudged their heads one by one, admittedly giggling herself. Hermione was reminded so much of the Weasleys.

 

"What? Since you were kids, he was the only one who could get through to you when you went all self-degrading and insecure." Elrohir grinned as I blushed. Wasn't my fault I was used to a guy as a best friend.

 

"Okay now, leave my sister alone." Arwen laughed. She gripped me tightly, color rising to her cheeks as mirth filled her eyes.

 

"You mean our sister." I looked around me at the people I should have known growing up. The ones I knew now. Maybe this was just what I needed.

 

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE


	2. Siblings in Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers what has happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress!  
> IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the updated version of chapter 2. Thank you so much to the support I got after explaining my long hiatus. I know a long hiatus can be really tough to handle, as a reader and an author.
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews=Inspiration. Inspiration=faster updates.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any OC's I bring in at any point.

 

 

Harry adjusted his glasses. He'd long since given up on his hair ever lying flat. It just couldn't be. Around noon he heard the telltale POP of apparation. His wand was raised before he'd even fully turned to face the intruder. Except, rather than an enemy, there was a house elf in a tiny tea cozy.

 

"Winky?" Large bat ears trembled.

 

"Hello Mister Potter sir. Miss Hermione said to give this to you at this time sir." She held an envelope out to him. He recognized Hermione's familiar neat writing.

 

__Dear Harry. I am sorry about this, but I am leaving. There is no place for me here and I have somewhere else so go. Would it sound insane if I told you Dumbledore hadn't died, merely gone to another world? A kind of alternate universe? I was shocked too. But he came last night and offered me a new home. I don't belong here. Deatheaters came and killed my parents last night. I killed Bellatrix. Yeah, she's finally dead. So, back to the story. I know what you might be thinking, what about Ron? The truth is that I caught him making out with Lavender last night. That's why I left the celebration so early. I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye in person, but I couldn't lose this chance._ _

__Winky says she has a way to contact me. If you keep it a secret, especially from Ron, she may let you use it. The twins, Remus, and Sirius may know. I know that they can keep a secret well, troublemakers. I don't know why, but Winky said she's taken to considering me her mistress, now that she is technically free. Please look after her. I doubt I'm ever coming back, although Gandalf, I mean Dumbledore says that it is possible. You're like a brother to me. Stay out of TOO much trouble. I know you're a Maurauder, but still, nothing too bad, okay?_ _

 

_With love,_

_Hermione._

 

 

Harry read the letter over and again. His first thought was filled with shock. Hermione was leaving? The second thought was bathed in anger. "RON!" Harry quickly dressed and stormed downstairs. Upon his arrival things began to shake. The Weasleys were all sat down to breakfast, but they looked up when they heard his shout. He grabbed Ron by the collar and held him against a wall.

 

"Bloody hell, mate. What's up?" Ron spluttered, food still in his mouth. Harry shook his head in disgust.

 

"I'll tell you what's up. How dare you kiss Hermione, then only a few hours later, snog Lavender? I know your relationship has had some trials, but after everything we have been through I never expected you to be this much of a bastard." Harry was beyond livid. "Don't you see what you've done? Hermione left because of that! She's gone, for what she says is probably forever!" Ron gaped.

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah. She saw you two, went home heartbroken, and found deatheaters in her house, Death eaters Ron!!! Her parents were dead! She killed Bellatrix."

"Mione killed Bella-"

"Merlin's balls, yes Ron. Then someone came to her with an option. She could leave our world, go somewhere she could be happy. Or, she could stay here. Guess which she chose Ron!" Now most of the Weasleys were standing. Mrs. Weasley was furious.

 

"You CHEATED on HERMIONE?" She nearly screamed. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! You better have a wonderful explanation for this. That girl was like a daughter to me and if you broke her heart then you'll see yourself regretting it." Ron's face was pale. He knew he had no way out of this one. He was caught between Harry, his mum, and the rest of his family who clearly wanted to pummel him right then. Ginny touched Harry's arm.

 

"Let him down, you know he won't go unpunished." He shook off her arm.

"Leave it alone Gin. I don't want to hear it. You can have him." He threw the useless git down, where Ginny promptly hurried to his side, checking his health.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, get away from him this instant." Arthur commanded.

 

"But Father, don't you think you're blowing this out of proportion? After all, Hermione's a tough girl. Surely she can handle a little incident. And if she can't, it's just Hermione." Stillness. George reacted before anyone else could.

"Someone please tell me my remaining ear heard that wrong. Just Hermione? Just Hermione? I'm ashamed that you're actually related to me, either of you. Ginny, who was it that solved the puzzle that saved you in second year? Ron, who was it that got your sorry arse out of trouble on more occasions I can count. Even though you've been naught but cruel to her at times since you met?" George was an oncoming storm just waiting to be released on his worthless siblings.

 

"Don't George, they are not worth the trouble. Ginny, your birthday is soon, and your brother is an adult. You can both leave this house. NOW!" Mrs. Weasley barked when they hesitated. "I'm sorry Harry, I know you two were close."

 

"Not anymore. Ron did something I can't abide by, and I told Ginny months ago that we were not a couple. It's her own fault if she can't accept a few things. I'm sorry for disrupting breakfast."

 

"Not at all, dearie. They deserved everything they got and more. Please, have a spot of food. Too thin I tell you. Far to thin." The cheery woman smiled again, as if she had not just cast out her two youngest. The Weasley's continued to eat, but it was now a solemn affair.

 

A couple hours later Harry was in his room once more.

 

"Winky." Her said softly. She appeared.

 

"Yes Mister Potter sir?"

 

"Hermione mentioned a way to contact her. Does it work?" Winky snapped her fingers, summoning a looking glass.

"She told me she might tell you. I believe it will. The way across dimensions is strange though. I do not know for certain."

 

"I would like to try to speak with her." Harry sat down on his bed. He fixed the mirror to his wall so he could see it clearly.

 

"Very well." She turned as if to leave.

 

"Winky?"

 

"Yes sirs?" Her large eyes looked up.

 

"When you were first freed, you hated it. What changed?" Winky's hands twisted together.

 

"When Dobby died Winky knew that Dobby had died happy. His freedom was the most important thing to him. Why should Winky complain to have something that made Dobby so pleased? And When the Miss Hermione was hurt, she allowed Winky to help her. Winky knew that she could still serve a purpose while still being free sir. So Winky serves Miss Hermione. Not bound, but serving."

 

"Even though it's unlikely she'll return?"

"Miss Hermione is Winky's mistress, Winky will serve Miss Hermione, keep her things in order so that if she ever should return, she has a place. That is Winky's place. Here is the spell for the mirror."

 

"You're a good elf Winky. If you ever need something, I'll help you out. Now let's try to talk to 'Mione."  With the elf gone, Harry read the instructions. He opened his curtains, letting sunlight hit the edge and began to read.

 

"Light carry 'cross worlds, magic traverse the stars, I seek Hermione Granger, in whichever you are." The glass swirled to show a landscape unlike any other Harry had seen. Delicate streaks of color decorated painted hills. Regal arches of buildings seemed to be part of the land. A dark haired woman was speaking with three men and another woman who could be her twin. Suddenly Harry felt awkward, not seeing his intended target.

 

"Hermione?" The first woman looked up, smiling wider than should be possible.

 

"Harry?" What? This wasn't Hermione. Who was this? The second woman leaned in to murmur something.

 

"Ahh right, I forgot my appearance changed. Yeah, it's me. Sorry, a lot has happened." Hermione picked up the mirror, placing it on some kind of bench.

 

"No kidding. What's with the hair?" Hermione waved him off.

 

"How are you? I mean the whole post-Voldemort thing." Harry looked down, eyes tired.

 

"Easier if you were here." Hermione raised a hand, as if to touch his face.

 

"I'm sorry I left you Harry. I hope you aren't alone. I just- I wasn't staying after everything. It was too much." Harry quickly shook his head.

 

"I understand why you left, still wish you hadn't needed to." Hermione reached for the hand of the other woman, smiling and leaning against the two dark haired men.

 

"This is where I belong."

 

"Why'd your looks change?" This outta be good.

 

"Remember how I told you I was adopted, and I couldn't remember anything before I was seven?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"That's because I was born here, in Middle Earth. These are my brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, my twin sister Arwen, and my childhood friend Legolas. When our father, Lord Elrond discovered who I was he broke the spells restraining my identity and looks. This is what I would have grown to look like if I hadn't been kidnapped as a kid. My real name is Taurauthiel."

"I see." Harry scratched his head.

 

"So this is Harry?" One of the two brothers asked.

 

"Yes. Guys, meet Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, and have they come up with anything new?" Harry laughed, reaching over to grab a newspaper. The headline made Hermione roll back helplessly.

HARRY POTTER, "DARKSLAYER" AND HERMIONE GRANGER "THE GRYFFINCLAW" TAKE DOWN TOM RIDDLE

"Gryffinclaw? I haven't heard that since second year." She turned to the others. "It was a nickname that started but died out rapidly when I was young. Gryffindor is the House of the Brave and Ravenclaw is the House of the Wise, the Intelligent. People thought I was too smart to be a true Gryffindor, and since they couldn't publicize some of our more, shall I say illegal exploits, my reputation fluctuated. Hence the name Gryffinclaw. I guess they brought it back for this. Was Creevey involved?" She always suspected him of starting it her second year.

"Absolutely." Elladan looked him up and down.

 

"I heard you saved her from a troll when she was eleven." Disbelief filled his tone.

 

"It wasn't that big of a deal. But it was the start of our friendship." Hermione said softly.

 

"The start of the Golden Trio." Their faces held identical looks of nostalgia.

 

"I never thought we'd end up like this."

 

"I should tell you, I nearly pummeled Ron this morning when I read your letter. Ginny tried to defend him. They've both been cast out and disowned by the Weasleys. You never did anything to deserve that."

 

"I'm sorry for breaking up our family."

 

"They're sorry for hurting you. Mrs. Weasley didn't even flinch, just told them to leave."

 

"Good to know I left you in good hands."

 

"So you're really not coming back?"

 

"Probably not. This is my home, and that will not change. I may visit one day."

 

"I hope so." Elrohir nodded to Harry.

"We thank you for protecting our sister."

 

"She's is my sister as well, and I would do whatever it took to save her if need be."

 

"Brothers, let us give them a moment alone." Arwen rose, grasping the twins' shoulders. Legolas stood as well, giving a glance to Taurauthiel.

 

"Is this what you wish?"

 

"It is, thank you, Legolas." The blond left silently, eyes understanding.

 

"He seems like a good friend." Harry gave his approval.

 

"He was my friend for years when we were children. Oh, the trouble we used to get into. I think the five of us were worse than the three of us were at Hogwarts. Father couldn't stand it sometimes." Every moment that passed brought more memories. Running through Rivendell. Being brought to Mirkwood as a small child and Legolas showing her how to run the trees.

 

"Not possible."

 

"Probable."

"Sure Bookworm."

"Do you really want to go here, Scarhead?"

"Hermioninny."

"Saint Potter."

 

"Nope. Don't believe it. Not our Hermione. "

 

"You think I can't cause trouble?"

 

"I know you can cause any kind of mischief you want. I don't believe you got caught. You turned yourself into a cat once for crying out loud 'Mione. And still didn't get caught for Polyjuice Potion."

 

"I know. I remember. I was coughing up hairballs for weeks." The memories swelled, breaking through the careful wall she'd built around her shock and stress. Tears fell down her face as the past flashed behind her eyes.

 

"Mione?" Harry wanted to hug her so badly.

 

"Just thinking. All the time we spent laughing, crying,"

 

"Nearly dying?"

 

"That too. We were so naïve in first year, thinking that saving the stone was going to be the end."

 

"Not for the Golden Trio, not at Hogwarts."

 

"Then I went and got myself petrified." The Elves were a short distance away, she knew.

 

"I had to save the day again. That involved an avalance, a phoenix, and a cursed book. Much more your style."

 

"Lockhart was an idiot."

 

"An idiot you fancied." She shook her head in denial, flushed.

 

"Did not!"

 

"Did too! You knew his favorite color, spells, dreams, everything."

 

"I read!" The oaf's books said everything about him.

 

"I know, just messing with you. Now really, how are you?" Harry looked closely at his best friend. Though her eyes and hair had changed, the look of them had not. They still masked her pain so that others would not see it. "I know you too well, don't even try to hide anything form me. I've seen that stare too much in our lives, Mione."

 

"I'm not going to deny it, not to you. I'm scared."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I'm not just Taurauthiel Elarinya."

 

"What do you mean?" She quickly explained the Evenstar and Morning Star roles. Harry's face sobered up.

"Look me in the eye right now." Harry said, his voice firm. She had to obey. "You are the bravest, strongest, brightest witch of the age. I will not listen to you doubt yourself. Never doubt your abilities to adapt, to grow, to defend. We clear?"  She sighed, tears forming.

 

"Yes Harry. Harry, make me a promise." She wasn't leaving this without making a point.

 

"What?" He knew that tone of voice.

 

"Never…ever…ever make me think you have given yourself up to an insane wizard bent on killing you, ever again."

 

"As long as there isn't any-"

 

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare back talk me. Swear upon the Sword of Gryffindor or so help me I will make sure you will wish that you had."

 

"Fine. I swear upon the Sword of Gryffindor that I won't offer myself up to an insane wizard bent on killing me again. Satisfied?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good. Now keep talking about how you're adjusting to things." Harry smirked.

 

"You Marauders are all the same. Insufferable the lot of you."

 

"Now Taurauthiel, flattery won't get you anywhere, don't change the subject."

 

"You've been spending too much time with Sirius." She muttered to herself. It helped to talk to him. Time passed as the pair talked. Eventually Legolas stood at the door.

 

"Taurauthiel, it is time for dinner." She looked up. He enjoyed the smile on her face. It was the same one she wore when they were sneaking around Mirkwood as children.

"Thank you, Legolas. Harry, I must go."

 

"Don't be a stranger."

 

"At times I am a stranger to myself. Next time, see if you can bring the others I mentioned in my letter. It would be nice to see some other old friends."

 

"I'll try. Be careful." The mirror cleared, leaving only Hermione's reflection in its surface. She stood, brushing off her dress and picking up the mirror. Lefolas fell into step beside her.

 

"He seems like he cares for you very much."

 

"Out of the ten and a half years I spent in their world, seven of them were spent with only two companions: Harry and Ronald. Now that Ronald has made his true nature clear, Harry and I only have each other with whom to laugh over times past. Harry is one of the most accepting people that ever I have met."

 

"I am glad you found people you could rely on." It plagued him to imagine his dearest friend alone in another world.

 

"And you? You seem to have done well with yourself these many years."

 

"Not so many, when you are immortal."

 

"Still, it has been a fair amount time."

 

"I suppose so. Our lands are filling with dark creatures. Much has changed since the easy days of our childhood. My father is concerned."

 

"While the rising darkness does concern me, I do believe I asked about your health."

"Still you miss nothing. I am well. Father placed me in charge of our armies a few centuries ago. It is a complicated job. For the longest time there was nothing happening, then the darkness began to spread. I have seen our Fathers speaking secretively with Gandalf. Father says only that I will know when I can no longer go unknowing." They passed the entry way, stopping to admire the sunset.

 

"He always was cryptic."

 

"Indeed." The pair walked easily towards the hall. A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, knowing Harry was not mad at her for leaving, and that he did not side with Ron. Not that she thought he would, but still.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

[With Thranduil and Elrond]

 

"So she is home, it is good." Thranduil faced out towards the distance, his eyes glued to his own lands.

 

"I nearly did not believe it when Arwen told me of it. But yes, she is home." Elrond still wanted to know who had taken her. He'd not felt true rage in some time. But to know an elf had done it?

 

"Our days of peace are over, now that she and my son have been reunited."

 

"True. It will not be long before mischief will ring throughout our halls once more. Thranduil, you should know. It was one of our kind who took her from us. Whether they remain in this realm I cannot know. However I will protect her from any further efforts to take her from us."

 

"They will be hunted. In the greater picture, however, the tide may be in our favor once more, my friend."

 

"Indeed. My thoughts on her return have mostly been from the view of a father. But as a leader, the return of the Morning Star does change things."

 

"Have you heard nothing of the prophecy, old friend?" Thranduil turned to look at Elrond.

 

"Which one?"

 

"The Lady Galadriel only recently foretold that with the rise of the Morning Star will come the winds of change and the light of hope. I believe a copy of her words was brought with us."

 

"Have it brought up to us then." Thranduil snapped his finger.

 

"Agormenion, the scrolls, bring them." An Elf vanished to return a moment later with the pages in hand. Thranduil sent him off again. The two Elven lords spread the sheet across the table. Elrond recited swiftly.

 

"The morning Star rises once more o'er painted hills

 

Her journey has been long along forgotten roads, and wintered falls.

 

With her will come the stormwinds of change.

 

Those who have pledged to her will answer her calls

 

Elven born and Mortal raised, power resides in her soul

 

Magic flows over the hils with the Rise of the Morning Star

 

Light to face the darkness creeping across her lands.

 

The power she weilds spans through times and worlds afar

 

She must journey with her companions to prevent the rise of the Enemy

 

But if the Morning Star fades as once it did before

 

The Enemy shall Rule

 

And the world is cast in darkness forever more."

 

My daughter, I have only had her a few hours, and it seems already I must let her go so soon. Elrond touched his forehead, wishing for some vision that could prevent this.

 

"It does not say that she will be gone forever, only that she must leave a while."

 

"It matters not. I cannot prevent this."

 

"Do we tell her?" Elrond thought.

 

"No. She has had enough stress these last days. If a time comes when she must know, then she will know. For now, let her have her peace."

 

"Now, onto other things. The darkness grows." They stood over the map of the lands. Slowly but surely, evil was encroaching on them.

 

"The Enemy is seeking a foothold in this realm once more." Gandalf sat with his staff against a pillar.

 

"You seem as if you know more than you wish to. Speak, friend." Thranduil said.

 

"It is merely the ghost of a memory, something that irritates and squabbles to be revealed, even to me."

 

"And what, by the Vallar, does that mean?"

 

"I do not know, not yet. But I sense that I will know soon. It will be on my coming journey that the answer will come to me. Yes, that seems quite right. This next adventure."

 

"Where do you venture, Gandalf?" The old man shuffled with his robes, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"I go to one of the most frivolous, exuberant, wild things in this world, or any other: a Hobbit celebration." With only those words the aged wizard left the room.

 

"Never." Elrond felt a whisper of a smile grace his features, but it faded quickly as it came when he saw his daughter striding towards the halls, Legolas at her side. She stopped for a moment to speak with the departing wizard. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It has not taken long for them to fall in stride once more, has it?"

 

"It has not. I wonder if they even realize quite how deep their bond runs?"

 

"They will come to see it in time, I believe."

 

"I hope so, old friend. I hope so."

 

"Now, let us move our minds from these dire thoughts. Our children will enter soon and we must seem at ease." Elrond replaced the papers over the map.

 

"Very well. But the darkness never stops, even for meals." The pair shared a dark chuckle, each lost in memories of darkness and suffering, each plagued with hope for a future of hope and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! More to come


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione settles in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few chapters I will switch to using Taurauthiel most of the time.

Hermione PoV

It has only been a while since Gandalf departed. I don't think I was ready, but he said it was imperative that he make the journey. There has been very little time for grief in my waking hours. Father has sent messengers to every corner of Middle Earth. They spread the word that the Morning Star has risen once more. A grand celebration is to occur soon. Elves will come from far and wide to dance and rejoice.

 

But I am only spared from my emotions while I am awake. In my dreams, my nightmares, I see many things, scenes born of horrors of the Wizarding War, and the like. Despairingly, they are the least of my night time fears. The ones that really hurt are the ones of that night. Seeing that glowing serpent above the Grangers' house, looking at their slumped, lifeless corpses, and gazing at Bellatrix Lestrange's cold, dead, body were some of the worst things I dreamt.

 

I knew I was responsible, that I lost control. Even as a girl I was strong. Father would always tell me that my power must be wielded with care. That is the responsibility of the Morning Star. As I began to harness my energy at Hogwarts, though I did not know my true purpose, I would sense that my place was the protection of others. My loyalty was always to my own, my own house, my own parents, and now, my own race. It wasn’t to be questioned. I threw myself into the texts at Rivendell.

 

Elrohir and Elladan work with me every day, training me to fight with a sword and bow. At first I struggled, but it's getting easier. Arwin is helping me relearn how to read, write, and speak the dialects of Elvish. It has been so long, and I was only beginning my education when I was taken. Father is still not sure who was behind it. He and Thranduil are both digging for answers as to who betrayed us and why they would try to take the Morning Star from the Elves at all.

 

I was surprised when I heard of this party. It kind of frightens me. In only a couple of days I must present myself to so many of my people as their guardian, their protector. Father came to me the other day to explain the necessity of this whole gala.

* * *

*Flashback* 3rd Pov

"This is the sacrifice we make as rulers. We must always evaluate the weight of our choices as they stand against those we are mandated to defend, to guide, and to nurture. A ruler is not only responsible for the physical stability of his subjects and lands. He is charged with their happiness. One day soon you will have your own battles to fight. The people you fight for must know that you are there for them as a listening ear as well as a ready blade."

"Soon? Do you know something you are not saying, Ada?" Elrond folded his robes over once, twice. He raised his head to meet her eyes.

"I do. And you will know soon, I promise. But let us get past this ball. Trust me, the public events can be an ordeal for even the most wizened leader." They stood.

"Do they stress you as much as they do me?"

"They once did. But then, one day, when I was a few hundred years old I helped a young girl who was nearly attacked by a dark creature. Her mother spoke to me. She said that the Elves were most fortunate to have a future lord who would protect even the smallest child as soon as the grandest army from peril. It made me realize just how much they rely on us. This is not only a joyous event to parade you before our people and celebrate your return. Although, that is greatly my feelings towards it. It is a chance for you to meet them and for them to see you. When the time comes, if you show them you care for each of them as individuals, they will follow you."

"I think I understand, Ada. Thank you." How did Harry handle this?

"Anytime. Be patient, my child. These festivities will be over soon."

*End flashback*

He's right. I have a duty here now. So what can I do besides accept my role as the Morning Star? Nothing. So that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to move on from it all. I can still talk to Harry when I need to. He keeps me from worrying too much. The rebuild effort is going well. He's been having hard times. His already barely tolerable fame had only grown. Harry was struggling to find a person who could care about you for you and not for the glory of dating Harry Potter.

 

* * *

* * *

 

*Two days later*

 

 

Rivendell was decorated in a way I never could have imagined. Mrs. Weasley would likely faint from the beautiful magic the Elves had accomplished. Silken cloths gleamed upon every surface and the entire city glowed with a deep inner light that, while incredibly subtle, was nearly blinding in its radiance. The sun hung high in the sky. I was in the courtyard behind the citadel. Raising my bow, I took my stance.  It was not an easy art, the bow. With aim taken, I fired. It was nearly a perfect shot. I missed the center by mere inches.

"You are doing well." I spun around, wand raised high, end shining. The breath I hadn't realized I was holding was released.

"Legolas, you really shouldn't sneak up on a witch like that. It might not end as well next time." He laughed and embraced me. I held him tight for a moment, then pulled back.

"I am confident I could dodge a strike in time."

"Don't be so sure. One thing I worked hard on was to make sure my attacks were hard to maneuver around."

"Always so careful, my friend."

"It was a lesson hard learned. When did you arrive?"

"A short while ago. Your sister asked me to deliver a message. I believe it went something along the lines of: if you didn't report to her to prepare in the next ten minutes she would hide your books." I gasped, replacing the practice bow and turning towards the gates.

"And you waited to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I could not help myself. You are beautiful.” Legolas smiled, turning away. I couldn’t help but be caught in how the sun struck his hair. “You might wish to hurry. I will see you later, Taurauthiel."

"And you, Legolas." I replaced my bow and quiver before speeding gracefully to my twin's chambers.

"You didn't need to threaten my books, I would have come anyways." Arwen appeared genuinely confused.

"What?" I could see it now. That little bugger. He tricked me!

"Never mind. Something Legolas told me."

"I see." She attempted to hide a smile as she pulled the dress from its place. It was floor length, but it flared in a way that would still allow me to move easily. I liked it. The teal floral print suggested a graceful light while the deep blue background showed the inner ferocity that was so carefully reigned in.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. And here." Arwen reached into her closet and pulled out a wrapped bundle. When it was unraveled I saw the most beautiful blade I'd ever seen. The hilt was leather bound around an iron center with runes etched deep into the hide. Sunlight danced and reflected off of the blade. It felt like an extension of my arm. "It is called Adlanniel, Ascender. I pray that it serves you well.” Once I was dressed, Arwen placed the heavy belt around my waist and fixed the blade in its sheath. I felt proud, and dangerous. Light and shadowed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

At the start of the festivities I waited behind a curtain. My father began to speak in Elvish. Thanks to Arwin, I was able to translate most of it.

 _ _"__ _ _My friends. I am glad to see you here this night, and to look upon your smiling faces, and return them with one of my own. I will not bore you with endless speeches of the pain we have felt with the absence of the Morning Star. Our silent vigil is over. Tonight, we celebrate and honor our beloved daughter who has been return to us. Tonight we dance, we sing, and we feast. Friends, I present to you, Taurauthiel Elarinya!"__ I parted the curtains, head held high. Whispers broke out among the masses. For a moment I feared that they would not accept me. Then an Elven woman stepped forward.

 _ _"__ _ _We welcome you back to us, Morning Star."__ She knelt down. In a moment each of them had joined her in her stance. I took a breath and hoped my Elvish wouldn’t sound too broken.

 _ _"__ _ _Arise, my brothers and sisters. I am not your superior this night. I am as happy to be here as you are to have me. Let us all stand and smile upon each other. Let us enjoy our food and drink as we speak tonight as equals! I have been gone many years, I know this. But they have done everything they could to help me grow into what I hope will be a worthy Lady for you. I swear to you all, to each and every Elf throughout our lands that the Morning Star will not set once more without a fight. Let his be a guiding light for us all: when we seem divided, it is when we are most as one."__ The people cheered and began to converse together. I looked to my father. Pride gleamed in his eyes. A group of Elves with instruments began to play and a few began to sing.

"Might I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled, taking his hand.

"I believe you may." All eyes were on us as we spun and stepped across the stone hall.

"I am so proud of you. I hope you know how many allies you have gained this night. I could see their love for you." We swirled in the music.

"I remembered the story of the girl you saved when you were younger. It gave me strength."

"That girl is here today." He nodded to the woman who had knelt first.

"She has a way of inspiring our family, does she not?"

"She does." The song continued as more and more pairs joined us in our a while we were approached by a familiar blond man.

"Might I step in, my Lord Elrond?" Legolas bowed his head.

"You have little need to call my Lord, my boy. A prince in your own right. And a good king you will be, one day. Aside from both you are always a friend to our kin. Please, enjoy yourselves." He kissed my forehead before placing my hand in Legolas'.

"You did well, Taurauthiel. They will follow you."

"I was frightened."

"You have no need to be. They are your people, and you are their Lady. You proved that his night."

"I hope I live up to my words tonight."

"You will. We live a long time, my Lady. You have many year to show your true strength." 

"You're lucky for that, as I am not sure how long it will take me to forgive your little joke earlier."

"What joke?" His smug grin betrayed his 'innocent' act.

"I would have hurried. You needn't have threatened my books."

"Ahh, that little joke. I am afraid that, that was Elrohir's idea. I couldn't resist." As we danced I turned my head to glare at Elrohir. He smirked, knowing exactly what we were talking about.

"He'll get his. They always do."

"I remember some rather enjoyable retribution we pulled on your brothers as children."

"I will never again forget the look face when he realized we had sold him to Arwen for the day."

"I'm fairly certain he helped her make at least five dolls that day."

"A true pain for a young boy like Elrohir."

"If he knew some of the pranks I'd seen at Hogwarts, he would never anger me again."

"He might want to run." Legolas laughed. It was so much simpler than dancing had been at the Yule Ball. Then again, Legolas wasn’t Viktor.

"Indeed."  For this first time I was able to think about my old friends without the stab of pain. I tensed for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"That's what shocks me.” He supported me into a dip, pulling me back up effortlessly. “I'm okay. I'm actually okay!" He smiled. A genuine, glowing smile. We continued to dance for a few more songs until eventually we began to mingle with the guests. All I saw were happy expressions and dancing eyes. It was a moment of peace. No pain, no terror, no fear. Just silence in a joyful crowd of people.

 


End file.
